The Boy Is Mine
by 21angle
Summary: Damon's confused...ok beyond confused. He never thought it would happen to him. I mean yah he's used to woman wanting him but it's not the same when theirs ACTUAL feelings involved. This could be it, he could find love. Who will capture his heart? Let the best bitch win. Damon/Caroline and Damon/Elena
1. Caroline VS Elena

_**So after MUCH inspiration I've decided to do a Daroline fan fic; I don't plan on making it to long but I just was sitting In class and had the idea so I wrote it on my arm and here we are. So heads up I'm not sure where this will end up either Delena or Daroline…you'll have to read to find out ;). Oh and btw, in this fic Ric and Jenna don't die let's just say in the Sacrifice he used some random vamp. I just love them too much to kill them. So this would be like season 4…just less drama.**_

* * *

The Boy Is Mine…

Chapter 1

* * *

Damon was confused...ok beyond confused. He never thought it would happen to him. I mean yah he's used to woman wanting him but it's not the same when theirs ACTUAL feelings involved. This could be it; he could find love… happiness, for eternity. If only he could make p his god damn mine. Huh, if it was that easy. They were both so different each different types of beautiful. Each with completely different yet in some ways similar personalities. Both were beautiful, smart head strong girls who wanted him. And he wanted them as well. He just wasn't sure which one…

"What the hell would he want you for?!" Elena yelled

"At least I actually care Elena; you can't even pick a fucking brother!" Caroline yelled back

It was a Saturday at the boarding house and the usual gang was there; Elena, Damon, Stefan, Ric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna and Matt. They had defeated Klaus a little over two months ago and Elena was now a vampire. Meaning she was gonna be around for eternity; joining the everlasting eternal teenagers club with Caroline and Stefan, YAY! And here they sat watching the fight break out.

Over the last two months Elena still hadn't been able to choose, shocker right? Through the time Damon had gotten a hell of a lot closer to Caroline. It started a week or two after Klaus's death, both of them felt like second best to people they cared about. She was sick of Tyler dragging her through the mud with his bipolar ass, and Damon was tired of being Elena's doormat. So they ended up having re-bond vamp on vamp sex. And that ended up stirring feelings for each other which brings us here…

"What the hell Caroline, it's not like that and you know it!" Elena growled "It's not as easy as you may think they're both different and mean a lot to me! You wouldn't know what it's like seeming you slept with everyone in sight since you were 16 and then your first real boy friend was my ex who wasn't over me. Then a werewolf who ended up being a bi-polar, douche. So tell me Caroline, how successful are you in relationships?" Elena smirked as everyone's jaws dropped around the room.

"Low blow Elena, low blow. But if you wanna get down and dirty I can to." Caroline smirked back "Ok so I've slept with a lot of people? At least I'll know what I'm doing when I have sex, and won't be fumbling around to get his fucking belt off!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the scene playing before them.

"Not to mention how you basically expected Matt to follow you around like a golden retriever and Stef to be your G.I. Joe. He's not a fucking drill sergeant who caters to your every demand. You act like a spoiled little bitch Elena and I've had enough! Why is it we all risked our lives for you and you **ANNOYINGLY **tried to be the hero and sacrifice yourself. It's fucking stupid and if we all listened to you martyr shit we'd all be dead!" Caroline snapped "I'm not your fucking doormat and neither is Damon! So how about you and your broody ass take all your shit right out of town?"

Elena shook with fury and she was sure she saw red. "You don't know shit Caroline! Damon was MINE first! And he always will be." Elena said confidently and everyone raised an eye brow at that.

"Ok sooooo many things wrong with that statement. Ok one, you were with Stefan up until these past few months and even then you never made a move. Two- he was actually with me first and he was never yours seeming the only thing you've ever been is a tease." Caroline shrugged and Damon smirked at her for the end part

"Shut the fuck up Caroline." Elena said and everyone looked at her crazy. How had these once best friends come to this?

"Whatever you say Katherine 2.0" Caroline said before straightening her black cropped jacket; all jaws dropped at her comment. She wore that with a magenta colored tube top, raspberry skin tight skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Her hair was in messy curls and she looked like she was ready to kick some ass. Damon thought she looked ridiculously hot all sexy badass chick.

"That's it; I'm so fucking over this." Elena said before speeding over to her and pinning her to the floor while straddling her waist.

Elena wore regular blue skinny jeans, brown boots that went up half her leg and a tight blue long sleeved shirt. Her hair was straight as it always was and she had on no jewelry and very little makeup. Damon thought she looked cute but very boring. He thought she lacked a lot of style, I mean Katherine was a bitch but she worked her body. She wore clothes that showed it off; Elena however looked as if she shopped at Wal-Mart.

Caroline snorted at Elena before flipping them over easily and pinning her down as Elena struggled and growled.

"Caroline." Liz warned as she walked in, Alaric had texted her the situation. Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed though her mother couldn't see.

"I'm 18, free of speech and all that crap." She shrugged before throwing Elena across the room.

"Listen you immature little…child. I know your annoying and bratty and are used to getting your way but I don't think that'll be happening this time sweetie. But the decision in not up to me; nor you, so I'm not gonna fight with you like a five year old. Grow up Elena." Caroline said annoyed before grabbing her bag pecking Damon's cheek and waving curtly at everyone before speeding away in a blink of an eye.

"I can't believe she just said that!" Elena exclaimed

Tyler, Alaric, Matt, and Liz all rolled their eyes. They were completely on Caroline's side, they thought she was just using Damon and being a complete and total bitch. They thought Damon deserved better then Elena and her pettiness.

Bonnie wasn't sure where to turn. In truth she thought Elena was being completely unfair and wrong for pushing around both brothers; as she had become friends with both. She thought it was wrong how for over a year Elena had been preaching of her love for Stefan then as soon as she turns she's all for Team Damon. And she honestly wanted her other best friend Caroline to have something for a change as Elena had always made it her mission to be on top since junior year. It was like a silent competition but inside her mind Bonnie was on the bleachers cheering the blonde vampire on.

Jenna was also not very sure where to turn. She felt as if it were her duty to stick to her niece's side. Plus she didn't feel like hearing anymore of Elena's temper tantrums or speeches about family sticking together. In truth she just wanted everyone to be happy.

Jeremy in truth was bored and thought the whole fight was lame. Although he loved his sister dearly, he unlike Jenna knew Elena was in the wrong here. He just wished everyone would pick a god damn partner and be done with it. He wanted to be at home making out with his hot mocha skinned girlfriend with mystical powers.

Stefan felt heartbroken and angry. He knew for a while that he had lost Elena, but he had hoped that she had the decency not to flaunt it in front of him. But here she was fighting over his brother with a passion she had never shown when their relationship was in danger of Katherine or Damon himself. He felt betrayed and hurt and hoped Caroline won. Not only for the fact that he hated Elena with passion now but the fact that the young vampire and his brother would work. Like ying yang yo; they were opposites who balanced each other out. Caroline needed some darkness and Damon needed a little sunshine. He thought they were perfect for each other!

Damon didn't know which side to choose. In one hand he had Elena the girl he had been pining over for months now; the girl who had stomped on his heart repeatedly and told him his love was a problem and made him a liability. The girl he thought as overly brave and head strong. He knew she could hold her own and take care of herself. He just hated the fact that… she was a fucking martyr all the time! She was broody and annoying and made his head spin but he loved her all the same. But still she had no style and she bored Damon with her lack of adventure. He knew for a fact that she did in fact behave like a spoiled little child and he loathed her tantrums. He also hated that he went from brother to brother just like Katherine had done…try to tear them apart. In other words he loved different parts of Elena and hated the rest.

Caroline on the other hand was…Caroline. She was beyond amazing in everything she did; she was a cheerleader so he knew she was flexible in bed. Not to mention a real vampire, she fresh fed and wasn't ashamed of being what she was. She had control over herself so he knew he didn't have to worry about that. She was comfortable in her own skin and didn't have insecurities about it. She knew she was hot and embraced it by constantly wearing skin tight sexy clothes. She was ditzy and could be a complete air head but Damon knew that she was smart and had common sense not to mention quick on her feet. She knew when to stay out of things even if she didn't want to. She wouldn't run to the problem and although she could be nosy she wouldn't pry into your business too much. And he loved all the things about her. Honestly she was like perfect… the right amount of sexy and he liked that she was brave but not cocky. She wasn't too nosy and although she was a tad bossy she knew how to get things done; he liked a woman who could take charge once in a while.

Honestly you'd think the choice would be a breeze but he couldn't help but be the cocky bastard he was and think what if? What if they'll honestly compete for him? How far we'll they go for some hot Salvatore non-broody ass?! He smirked like a jackass to himself as he thought about it. He'd let them make the choice with their actions towards him. Let someone woo him for a change.

"Ok Elena, this is how it's gonna go. I'm sick of trying to please everyone so for a change you and Barbie can." He smirked and she cocked and eye brow "Woo me." He said simply before speeding out to his car to head toward the grill texting Care simultaneously. This time Damon Salvatore's ending up with the girl, and this time she'll end up by his side willingly. His princess of darkness… for eternity.

* * *

Damon and the gang minus Caroline were seated in a booth and tables pushed together on each side. They looked like a big group of friends who were just hanging out when they were actually in fact a group who were worrying for a blonde vampire bomb shell who had disappeared of the face of the earth for the last 3 days only leaving a note in her departure.

**I'll be back when I feel like- Caroline**

The simple note left nothing to the imagination, so they couldn't for the likes figure out where she had gone or why. They decided that if it went longer than a week Bonnie would do a locator spell to make sure she was alive.

They were talking about random things when the doors opened and familiar blondes sauntered in arms looped together as one threw their head back in laughter and the other one supported a sexy smirk with pouty porn star lips.

All jaws dropped at the sight before them… Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikleson walking in together smiles on their face. They looked as if they had been friends forever instead of normally being…well bitchy to one another.

In fact Rebekah had tried to kill Caroline once or twice…they just didn't quite get what was going on.

They began to walk into the doors still chatting to themselves the walked in further and only then did their jaws drop further when they saw Kol walk in behind them with a bottle of whiskey. He looped his arm across Caroline's waist making her giggle and roll her eyes.

They surveyed the grill before their eyes landed on the group. Bex and Kol gagged in disgust to one another while Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed. "Typical, fucking typical." Caroline muttered before shrugging and pulling them both along to a table.

They continued to talk, laughing and drinking just having a good time; which confused the group. How was she flirting with the enemy, so to speak? It was when Elena stormed over that they knew it wouldn't end to well.

"Caroline, what the fuck? Are you seriously hanging out with the woman who killed me and tortured Damon? And the man who broke Matt's hand and tried to kill him?" Elena asked as if she were stupid.

"Listen Elena, that's a bit overly dramatic don't you think?" She asked in a bored uncaring tone. "Damon used me as a fuck toy and a blood bag did I stop caring for him though? Nope I didn't. He used Rebekah for his own gain so is it any wonder she got revenge just like Damon does when people use him." She pointed out and Damon blinked in surprise.

"And as for Kol and Matt, do I condone it? No, I don't- Matt's my friend to. But everyone including your prissy little arse makes mistakes. So shut the hell up and go be preppy somewhere else before I hurt you." She snarled annoyed and everyone including Kol and Bex stared at her shocked.

"Don't look so shocked…Lena" She purred her name seductively. "So not you're puppet. I'm nobody's toy." She said standing up getting in her face "Not yours, not Klaus's, not Damon's. Nobody's…" She said in a threatening voice that made Elena cringe slightly causing Caroline to snicker.

"Because you see Elena-"She started looking her over slowly walking around her in a circle. She wore a red tank top that stopped just below her belly button, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, skin tight plain Jane jeans and black converses. "All you Mystic Falls, losers can go fuck yourself and this stupid little town because I'm fucking done!" Caroline spat and everyone's eyes widened further.

"Was this some sick little joke again, Elena? Everything I've always wanted you either have had it or plan to get it. Cheerleading, guys, cars, shoes; why the hell are you starting this childish competition with me?" Caroline said pissed "Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone" She said slowly

With that she grabbed Kol's bottle before chugging it down. She then turned to Damon and winked "Some competition." She smirked before walking around the Grill, her hips swaying as she walked.

She looked elegantly sexy in her white sun dress with pink flowers decorating it. It stopped mid thigh and flowed nicely around the waist. She wore 6 inch heels to add some height that made her pale legs stand out; finally the magenta colored jacket that was cropped at her ripped cage.

The Grill was packed with teenagers to the brim; there weren't any adults in sight as today was the senior's annual party. Where they had a DJ and music, drinks and such to celebrate their graduation from Mystic Falls High.

Caroline walked up stage and whispered in the DJ's ear her song selection; as anyone could do karaoke or song requests. She asked him to play something up-beat and fun something you could dance to. And so he did, as he put on the track- My Chick Bad by: Ludacris.

Everyone cheered and grabbed a partner and began to spread around the Grill floors grinding against one another. This made Caroline smirk as she walked straight up to Damon grabbed his hand and pulled him up before dragging him to the middle of the floor. He smirked back at her wrapping his arms around her waist and grinding into her backside his slight arousal digging into her ass.

She threw her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the beat which soon changed to Strip by: Chris Brown. They continued to move against each other lost in their own world as Damon squeezed her waist and kissed the side of her neck. She moaned slightly running her fingers through his jet black hair as they swayed to and fro.

Damon twirled her away from him then brought her back crushing her small frame to his hard chest wrapping his arms around her middle; she reciprocated the lovers hold by wrapping her arms around his neck. They began to move in sexy passion; it almost looked like that scene in Dirty Dancing where he teaches her to dance. You know the scene with the watermelons?

"So what exactly do you want Damon?" She whispered in his ear seductively causing him to repress a shudder.

"I wanna be wooed Blondie" He smirked causing her to giggle "Ok, I can do that but it doesn't really matter." She shrugged causing him to frown.

"How does it not matter?" He asked annoyed

"It doesn't matter because deep down in your heart you know that you don't really want Elena at all." She smiled slightly at him pecking his lips.

"You don't know that…I don't know what I want." He said

She smiled at him shaking her head "Yes you do." She whispered before sweeping him in a passionate kiss that had his head spinning and toes curling in pleasure.

Their lips moves slowly against each other; Damon nipped softly at her bottom lip casing her to moan and open her mouth. He took that as an invitation thrusting his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan louder. After a few minutes of complete bliss they broke apart and Damon stared her in the eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, prepared to be wooed Salvatore." She smirked before pecking his lips then walking away to Rebekah who smirked at her as did Kol. She interlocked her left hand with Kol's doing the same with her right hand with Bex. Their fingers intertwined before they winked at the group before sauntering of the Grill leaving the group confused. Completely and utterly confused.

* * *

Damon sat in the boarding house waiting for Caroline to make her appearance for his 'Wooing Session'. She had texted him to be ready at 10:00 Pm, and he was ridiculously excited to see what she had planned for him.

She sauntered in the Boarding house at 10:05, fashionably late of course. And boy was she! She looked stunning in short beige shorts that showed of her pale legs, and a simple white tank top that flowed around her waist. Her hair was curled in little ringlets and she had a French braid wrapped around her head like a head band. Damon thought she looked like a super model.

She had sunglasses on her head and a big dazzling Caroline Forbes smile on her face. She carried a big duffle bag in her hand, which she set down on the couch before turning to everyone in the room who was looking at her curiously.

"Don't you people have homes?" She said sarcastically before looking at Damon doing a once over before shaking her head grabbing the bag and speeding upstairs.

"What are you doing Barbie?" He called up

"Shut up and let me do what I do best sweetness." She smirked appearing back with another bag.

Damon raised an eye brow at her "And what is that?" He asked amused

"You'll need a…certain change of clothes for these activities." She answered slowly, picking her words carefully.

"Why planning on whoring around all night?" Elena asked with a smirk

"No, not that it's any of your business. But honestly you think I planned to have sex with Damon?" She asked amused, everyone cocked an eye at that.

"Show's your lack of adventure, who the hell _plans_ to have sex?" She laughed

"That is so fucking lame it's not even funny" She laughed before composing herself "Anyway we'll be off, peace" She smirked shooting them a deuces sign before grabbing Damon's arm and dragging him out of the house and into the car.

"So where we going Blondie?" He asked amused.

"You'll see, but don't worry you'll love it; I promise." She smiled

"Alright then, I'll hold you to it." Damon smirked kissing her cheek

* * *

**Ok sorry short I know, but I just kinda wanted to end it there. Next chapter is Daroline's first date! Oh and thank you Starzee for introducing me to the ways of Daroline. Review!**


	2. Caroline's Date

**The Boy Is Mine.**

_- Caroline's Date -_

* * *

Damon and Caroline drove for about another 45 minutes before pulling into the woods; he cocked an eye brow at her but she just smiled at him. "Patience Damon, it'll be worth it- promise." She smiled before grabbing the bags.

Against his better judgment Damon followed her out of the car and into the woods; he was slightly apprehensive, but he trusted her enough to know she obviously didn't want him dead. They walk in a comfortable silence for around 5 minutes when they arrived at a mouth of a cave. Damon cocked and eye brow as she gestured with her head to enter.

He sighed before going with his gut and slowly walking in his jaw dropped when he saw a fairly large aqua blue lagoon pond in the middle; it looked inviting not to mention enchanting. "Wow this looks amazing." He smiled as he saw she had prepared a picnic to the side. A black blanket was on the ground along with a large basket, two champagne bottles and two glasses.

The cave was also covered in candles all over the rocks carefully organized so the water looked even brighter, practically glowing. To top it off was the rose petals that decorated the floors. Damon turned to give Caroline his token of gratitude when he saw that she was gone. His brows furrowed as he turned back around…but as he did his jaw dropped.

There Caroline stood in a blood red bikini top and matching bottom half piece; she looked like a super model. Her blonde hair framed her face and gave her sexy appearance a slightly angelic feel. Damon thought she looked like a goddess; a goddess that needed to be worshiped, as corny and lame as it sounded.

He smiled at her softly "This is the sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Barbie- I've officially been wooed."

Caroline giggled and flashed him a cheeky grin "Your welcome, now show me how much you love it by putting these on." She said and handed him a pair of swimming trousers from the bag she had packed; it finally clicked why she packed a bag for him.

He quickly changed at vampire speed making Caroline pout as she had been expecting a slow seductive strip; Damon laughed at her adorable facial expression and kissed her cheek before picking her up bridal style and jumping them into the pool.

When they resurfaced they were both laughing and smiling like saps at one another. Caroline stared him in the eye before pecking his lips "I love you… you don't have to say anything. I know you don't understand your feelings for me yet, and that's ok- I'll wait." She smiled sweetly.

Damon's jaw dropped slightly during her speech as he couldn't believe she felt that way after all he'd done. He was even more shocked that she'd wait for him. No one ever in his life had put the much effort into a relationship with him. Everyone always wanted a piece of him for all the wrong reasons, and for the first time he trusted that it was different. He honestly thought Caroline meant what she said, she loved him. He could see the love, trust, and truth in her eyes- something he never imagined he'd get from her. Even though he had valued their friend ship the past few months, he never thought she'd truly forgiven him for feeding on her, compelling her, trying to kill her…three times. Damon just couldn't fathom for the likes of him, where she had it in her to forgive him.

"You're too nice for me Caroline, I don't deserve that. And you don't deserve the misery and pain I'm sure to inflict on you." Damon said

Caroline sighed, she knew he'd try to talk her out of her decision. She knew that people had put in his mind that he was worthless, and a monster. But she knew different, knew better. "Damon, don't you think you should let me decide that for myself?" She asked

"I know you've got it ingrained in your ancient vampire brain that you're evil and what not-"She said in a bored tone, shocking Damon. "But your honestly not, so if you're planning on spending your eternity brooding about it like Stefan then let's just home. I don't wanna spend the rest of my life trying to assure you of who you are, when deep down you already know. You're not a monster or a murderer, Damon- you're a vampire." By the time she had stopped talking, Damon was completely dazed.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" He asked skeptically. Everyone his whole life had told him what a disappointment he was, a bad influence, an ass, a monster. One thing after another, constant verbal and sometimes physical abuse, so he couldn't quite understand how an angel like Caroline Forbes could see him as more than that.

"You. Are. A. Vampire" She said slowly "Your emotions were off most of the time- you can't be held accountable for that Damon." She sighed

"But I turned it off, on purpose." He said.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, was he trying to get a bad reaction out of her? Because if he was he'd be sadly disappointed; he couldn't scare her off that easily she was in it till the end. "Yah, because you had to live on as a new specie all alone- thinking the woman you loved was locked away somewhere slowly dying. I'd turn it off to." Damon gaped at her in shock- she was constantly surprising him.

* * *

After swimming for a little bit the couple decided to eat the picnic Caroline had prepared.

Damon was shocked as she had packed some of his favorite things; he'd told her about them when she was human – his embarrassing guilty pleasures. He loved roast beef sandwiches, spicy hot cheetoes, bourbon, and a funnel cake for dessert. Caroline had kept it warm by putting it in her car with the heat cranked. She also packed a separate basket with random snacks like grapes, gummy worms and bears, chips and salsa etc. The two sat down, Damon on his side facing her and Caroline on her stomach; eating the cake chatting about nothing of importance.

"Favorite song?" Damon asked. Caroline smirked at him before replying jokingly, "Well I'd have to say…hmm 'I'm Awesome' by Spose." She nodded trying to be serious but both soon burst out laughing even thinking about the god-awful song.

"God that song is just terrible," Damon chuckled.

Caroline giggled and nodded in agreement faking a shudder, "No honestly, my real favorite is… well I have two main favorites. One would be 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera; and my second is 'The A-Team.' by Ed Sheeran." She nodded.

Damon nodded "I haven't heard of him." He said.

"Well he's British and not as well known over here as there; but his voice is silky and dreamy and puts you in a trance. Plus the song is deep and touching." Caroline informed him.

"What's the song about, since you love it oh so much." Damon said in a teasing tone though he was actually curious.

"Well it's about a 13 year old prostitute; who's got an uncle for a pimp. She's aging fast from all the drugs she's taking, she's withering away. Than at the end the uncle kills her when he sees she got a birthday card from an old friend; he thought she was seeing other guys." Caroline explained with a faraway look.

Damon gulped thinking about it, "That's terrible, it's sad someone so young would have to ever go through that."

Caroline smiled softly hearing his true self come out; she always knew he had a soft side she'd seen it when she was human. "Yah, well tonight is not about being sad it's about us."

Damon nodded even though he felt he was being an ass to her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to even be with Caroline…"Yah, it is."

They continued to discover different things about each other; Damon was fascinated by Caroline and was secretly kicking himself for not discovering how amazing she was sooner. He learned that she loved old movies, classical rock music with a bit of pop, and wanted to travel the world. She loved animals with passion, though her favorites were all aquatic. She wanted to be a part of something that helped other people. When she was younger all she wanted was to be noticed, and to not be second place to everyone. Damon was completely shocked as he could relate. She loved Broadway musicals, her favorites were _Funny Girl_ and _Wicked_. She also loved old tunes like _My Man_ by Barbra Streisand; _You Made Me Love _you by Judy Garland and _Don't Rain On My Parade._ She'd always wanted to be able to perform once as a _Burlesque_ dancer though the passion only got more fueled once she'd seen the movie. She loved classical music to, things like _The River Flows In You_ by Yiruma. Damon was surprised by her sophisticated taste and music as he'd expected her to be a Spears fan. She also revealed that she loved The Red Hot Chili Peppers, Motley Crue, Carolina Liar and John Mayer. She worshiped The Beatles, Journey, and Katharine Mcphee. She loved Phantom of The Opera and Gone with the Wind; movie and book. She loved older books as they were more her style, Anne Rice, Jane Eyre you name it. Damon laughed loudly when she admitted that she had a secret addiction the Buffy the Vampire Slayer, along with Angel; though she claimed Buffy was _way_ better.

"What other rock bands do you like?" Damon asked popping a green grape into his mouth.

"Well I like Queen," Caroline started before taking a bite of her cherry "Though Metallica, Bon Jovi, Guns N`Roses, AC/DC, KISS, Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, The Runaways, and Joan Jett are truly classics."

"But I adore Ozzy, BOTDF, Breaking Benjamin is pretty cool, She Wants Revenge, Twisted Sister" She rambled going over every single rock bands or solo career artist she could think of.

"Oh but Hendrix is a legend along with David Bowie." She nodded.

"We have the exact same tastes in music, it seems Ms. Forbes." Damon laughed though deep down he was beginning to think he was kidding if he thought Elena could top her. Caroline was like his other half, they were practically written in the stars. But he couldn't judge too quickly.

"I guess we do, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled. "What's your all time favorite rock song?" She asked curiously. She was enjoying getting to share herself with him and loved finding out things about him.

"Either Highway to Hell, or Living on a Prayer; what about you?" Damon said with a small smile.

"I like I Wanna Rock and Roll All Night, and Do You Wanna Touch." Caroline giggled. "Do you like today's rock music?"

"I like some of it, but I'm more of a classical rock kinda guy." Damon said "What do you like?" Damon asked

"Well Paramore's not terrible, or Cage the Elephants. Neither is Avril, Hey Monday, Good Charlotte, Panic at The Disco is cool." She said

"I like all of them except Paramore and Avril; to pop princess for me." Damon shook his head. "Oh, I like The Fray." Damon said and Caroline nodded in agreement, they were a pretty great band. "And One Republic is good." Caroline noted.

"Um, what movies do you like?" Damon asked. "Well I like action and gore so I'd say, Chainsaw Massacre series along with Friday the Thirteenth. Exorcist and Black Swan were beast! Oh, and the Paranormals are ok so far; except the first one that was shit." She said making a face at the movie making Damon howl in laughter clutching his sides "Scream isn't scary but it's suspenseful."

"Edward Scissor Hands, Teeth, Piranha, Elm Street was good." She noted with a laugh.

"You're amazing you know that?" Damon asked with a dreamy smile that he just couldn't shake. Caroline smiled back and shook her head that he still didn't get it, "No Damon, I'm just amazing for you."

He couldn't exactly argue but he wasn't ready to let himself admit it so decided to continue with their little learning session, "What else do I wanna know about you?" Damon asked aloud.

"How about I show you?" Caroline asked. Damon thought about it, "Ok, why not?"

She smirked and at vampire speed she'd packed everything back up and into her hands, "Let's head back to the car then." Damon nodded and together they ran back.

* * *

"Are you telling me you've been in rally car racing, multiple times?" Damon asked stunned as he watched her begin to figure out how to climb over the face gracefully. She'd changed into light pink skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top, a leather jacket and black knee high boots with buckles.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him but didn't answer instead grabbed the top of the fence with two hands pushed and forced her body to flip into the air; she landed on the other side in a crouch. She slowly stood up before looking at Damon with a smirk and raised eye brow, "Yes, now are you coming or what?"

Damon no one to be out done did the male version and came out just as gracefully next to her, "Let's do it, Forbes." He said matching her infinite smirk.

She guided him to the back where the sign up booth was, Damon was a bit confused as to why there were so many people here yet they'd hopped over the fence. She led him around the back area which puzzled him more as he didn't get why they didn't just go sign up the normal way that was until…

"Caroline! Holy fuck, I haven't seen you in ages my darling!" A man around 23 exclaimed happily with outstretched arms. Caroline giggled and jumped into his arms and they shared a hug together; Damon could feel a twinge of jealousy but pushed it away as he didn't want to seem lame. Plus he couldn't be jealous when she was the one waiting for him to make up his mind.

Once they separated Caroline replied, "Oh please Les, it's been 3 weeks." in a very pleased tone. "3 weeks to long, little cousin." He shook his head. Damon instantly relaxed knowing that they were in fact related and not lovers.

Caroline shook her head amused before turning to Damon, "Les this is my sire Damon, Damon this is my cousin from my dad's side- Les." She introduced. Les shook his hand with a smile while Damon was beyond taken aback at the fact that she'd introduced him as her _sire_. "You know what _we_ are?" He asked for good measure.

Les nodded with a smile, "Caroline is more like my little sister that a cousin, we tell each other just about everything; even when we can't see each other in person we text daily." This also shocked Damon as he hadn't had even knows Les existed let alone that he was so close to the little vampire.

Les was a handsome young man (picture Trevor Donovan. Or how he's most known as Teddy off of 90210) with a strong built structure and dirty blonde hair. He had a dazzling smile and was dressed in dark jeans, biker boots and no shirt. His muscles were bulging and were covered in oil and grease; he also had a rag thrown over his shoulder and a wrench in his back pocket.

"Anyway grease monkey, I just wanted to say hi before we start racing." Caroline smiled at the guy she told all her secrets to.

"Course sweeties have fun! We'll take later; kick some serious ass as you always do." He smirked. Caroline matched his menacing smirk with one of her own, "Yah their just going to be specks of dust in the rear view mirror, my dear cousin." Both Damon and Les chuckled at that.

"I'm sure they will be, I'll talk to you later I'm working on a new race car." Les informed her before going to a drawer pulling out a key and handing it to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Les!" He smiled back and nodded at her than Damon and took off to the back.

"I have my own personal cars in the back that Les keeps in the back for me so no one else can use them." Caroline informed.

"Does he like work here?" Damon asked.

Caroline giggled, "He wanted to be a mechanic but then he met his boyfriend Dex and together they opened up this place. It's open 24 hours and their's always someone here to supervise. You just rent a car and drive for the amount of time you paid for, but Les also works on old cars in the back that can eventually be rented as well." Caroline explained as she turned the key into the lock of what looked like a small barn.

She opened it and Damon's jaw dropped at the sight of the 2011 Dodge Avenger Rally Car alongside with the 2011 Ford Fiesta RS WRC. They were both expensive rally cars and were certainly beautiful. "Impressed yet, D?" Caroline smirked as she grabbed a dark blue helmet along with a blood red one. She tossed him the dark red and raised an eye brow "Think you can beat me Salvatore or are you stalling by acting as if you've never seen a rally car before."

Damon rolled his eyes, "How the hell do you have this, these are like two of the best cars to date?"

"I may not be a filthy rich Salvatore," She said _'Not yet, anyway.' She thought. _"But I do have a trust fund from my Grandmother who won the lottery three times a little while before she died. We were really close so she signed over all the money to me and I was allowed to access it once I turned 18 but I…persuaded the bank to see my point of view and let me have it earlier which was months ago," She smirked at his dropped jaw.

Damon was taken aback as he hadn't known any of that. "So basically your fucking loaded, and a badass rally racer." He concluded with a small proud smirk.

"That'd be correct, master." She purred seductively before pushing him against the wall forcefully and vamping out her face. At that point Damon was ridiculously turned on by her attitude not to mention she made a sexy vampire.

"You may be my sire and the love of my eternal life, but you don't know anything about me Damon." She said as she placed little kisses on his neck. She nipped at the tender skin before bringing her face back to his and pecking his lips before pulling back with a smirk as she saw his heavy breathy and dazed expression.

"There's plenty things I'm interested in that'd you'd never guess, I'm more than an obsessive shopper Barbie Doll." She smirked.

Damon felt like the world's biggest dumb ass, as he'd clearly missed out on Caroline all along as it'd seemed she was actually pretty amazing.

She grabbed her helmet and put it on; Damon thought she looked really sexy and badass. She hopped into the Dodge Avenger and gestured for him to join. Damon smirked and grabbed his helmet and put it on before hopping in the Ford Fiesta and the two of them took off at a speed that might be able to rival a vampires…almost.

* * *

"You two were fucking insane!" Les commented once they'd gotten off of the track an hour later. "You guy's were drving like bats out of hell!" He laughed.

Caroline took of her helmet with a chuckle and shook oh her helmet hair; Damon watched and for him it felt like slow motion though he didn't want to look stupid so he took his off and did the same.

"God that's why I love racing, it's such a rush, it's exhilarating!" Caroline giggled with excitement.

"I didn't think you'd be as good as you were." Damon admitted with a smirk "But I have to confess, you were remarkable."

Caroline smiled inwardly blissful to have his approval and she kind of wanted him to be proud of her, it was kind of pathetic."Thank you, you were pretty superior yourself Salvatore."

"Enough with the big words and flirting," Les smirked grabbing her hand and pulling her to the large house where Les and his boyfriend lived. Damon followed behind them and they soon arrived in a large office with couches, a desk and a plasma screen; they'd used the back entrance. Caroline nodded her head for him to follow and they ended up in the family room was. Caroline gestured for Damon to sit down once she'd plopped down on a large red sofa. Damon sat down on the couch next to her and looked at her, "I haven't had this much fun in a while, thank you for that." He smiled.

"Happens when you're human whipped." Les said as he came back in the room with three beers. Damon raised an eye brow at the comment but accepted the beer non-the less. Caroline gave him a hard look before sipping her own beer before turning to Damon "What he means is you spent so much time protecting Ele- everyone that you haven't had the time to just be…you."

"Well there are no more distractions." Damon reminded her. She smiled though she added in her head _'Elena is a distraction in case you haven't noticed.'_

She tipped her beer to him before quipping, "To fun without distractions." Damon smirked and clinked his glass with hers then Les's as did Caroline.

"Having fun without me?" A voice said from the door all heads turned and saw a man with a smirk on his face leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest. (Picture Dean Geyer)

He was a well built man that looked to be in his early twenties, he had dark brown spiky hair along with deep chocolate brown eyes. He wore a tight fitting grey shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, tight fitting jeans and biker boots.

"Dex Marshal! Give me a big hug, ass hole!" Caroline exclaimed before squealing and gripping him in a bone crushing hug; not literally though she could with her vampire strength.

He laughed and twirled her in a circle with her legs dangling before setting her on the ground with a huge smile on his face. "I've missed you Care Bear."

"Well it's your own fault that you went on a scavenger hunt," Caroline mock scolded.

"It wasn't a scavenger hunt I was getting some really cool parts for some cars, which I got by the way. But it's your own fault you haven't been around I came back two weeks ago," He pointed out

"Well you're both here now so shut up and show her what you got Dex!" Les smirked.

Damon was a tiny bit confused but guessed that this was Les's boyfriend and that he'd gone away to get some rally car parts without saying goodbye, came back 2 weeks ago but Caroline hadn't been around to say 'Welcome home.'

Caroline noticed his puzzled look inwardly slapped her palm to her forehead, "My bad, Damon this is Les's boyfriend Dex. Dex this is my sire, Damon."

Damon figured they'd most have told him about vampires as well which stunned him again, but he chose not to comment on it.

"Nice to meet you Damon, Caroline told us a lot about you." He said with a genuine smile before turning to Caroline, while Damon hid his astonish that'd she'd obviously mentioned him more than briefly.

"Come on you three, Care needs to see her gift." He led them out the back door where a large garage was; he grabbed a pair of keys out of his pocket and pressed a button which opened the door quickly. There was what looked like a bike under a dirty cloth "Happy early birthday, Care Bear!" Les and Dex shouted before un-covering the sheet and revealing the 2007 Yamaha V Star 650 in black.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped comically, "Holy shit! I love you guys, thank you!" She exclaimed with glee and jumped and hugged them both while squealing and bouncing up and down like a child. All three couldn't help but crack a smile and snicker at her adorable expression. She was examining every inch of the beauty with wide innocent eyes; Damon was pleasantly surprised that they'd obviously got her something she really wanted.

"This is the best birthday present ever!" She exclaimed.

For some reason Damon had the urge to prove her wrong…

* * *

"Bonnie, guess what I got?!" Caroline squealed as she and Damon walked into the Boarding House where everyone was still. They all were all drinking coffee and chatting about small nothings when the couple had pulled up, Damon had driven her car while she'd driven her bike back.

Everyone smiled at her with amused expressions seeing her jump around with obvious happiness, "What'd you get Care?" She smiled.

"A fucking, 2007 Yamaha V Star 650; that's what I got!" She exclaimed and Damon chuckled while everyone aside from Elena and Bonnie looked taken aback as none of them had known that'd she'd even liked motorcycles.

"You drive…motorcycles?" Stefan asked shocked as he couldn't quite picture the bubbly blonde riding one.

"Does she ride motorcycles?" Damon laughed "This girl not only knows how to ride one but how to take apart and rebuild an engine for one," Damon said in a proud tone "She knows how to drive rally cars, fix one, and she knows like everything about car's."

Everyone couldn't hide their surprised gasps at the fact that Caroline could do all that; she blushed a bit as she'd always kept that to herself.

"Not to mention when I asked her what type of car she'd want most she said the 1984-1985 Cadillac Eldorado! How awesome is that, most girls would have said something like a mini cooper," Damon boasted proudly. The men nodded in agreement while the ladies rolled their eyes.

"Wow, I wouldn't have ever guessed." Alaric admitted.

"Did you buy here the motorcycle?" Elena asked annoyed

Caroline sighed annoyed, "No he didn't it was a gift from Les, you know my gay cousin who's a mechanic along with his boyfriend?" She said as if Elena had 4 heads or something.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"So Damon, were you wooed?" Caroline smirked with a raised an eye brow.

Damon matched her smirk and nodded as he couldn't lie the date had been fucking fantastic "Yep, I've been officially wooed."

Caroline looked to Elena with a pleased face that said _'Bring. It. On'_

* * *

**_A/N: Ok I know I havn't updated in a while but I had a HUGE case of writers block but I'm back now :). And yes Caroline is slightly OC but I did it on purpose. Also I put this story as Elena/Caroline because I don't want to spoil who the end couple will be. Please comment or I'm not gonna waste my time writing, also check out my newest one shots and epect more soon! Thanks!_**


	3. Elena's Date

**A/N: Hi so it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry with school exams and the holidays that are coming u I've been crazy busy. Plus many of you know how I've gotten a few one-shots up and a Delena story recently posted. I'll also give you a new spoiler that I have another Damon Elena story that'll take place outside of Mystic Falls and will be all human. Finally a new story with Damon and a surprising person but I can't say anymore or it'll give it away. So look forward to that! This chapter is fairly short but I figured you'd be happy with a short chapter than with no chapter. And this is Elena and Damon's date and before you guys start yelling at me about how Elena's a bitch and what not, may I remind you that this is a fight for Damon's affections so I must show both sides to the story. And I know this is rated M so you want smut, so there is a brief bit in this chapter. Enjoy and I want at least 5 comments for the next chapter.**

* * *

**The Boy Is Mine.**

_- Elena's Date -_

* * *

Damon sat on his bed the day after the date staring at the ceiling in deep thought; he had no clue what he should decide. His date with Caroline had been amazing. She was everything he wanted and everything he didn't expect. She was beautiful, stubborn, loving, fun and just so…Caroline. He envied her outlook on life and loved how she loved being a vampire. They had so many things in common and he just found himself melting into the conversation's he had with her. He shared things with her that'd he hadn't told a soul to.

He felt like the world's biggest ass because the choice seemed so obvious yet he was still determined to go one this date with Elena and let them battle it out for him. In a way it was him finally getting to have people fight for him and make him feel loved instead of vice versa. He knew neither girl would wait forever; that'd eventually he'd have to choose…and he'd have to make that decision soon. He had no clue what the loser would do and that scared him. The whole thing scared him but he was positive everything would work out in the end for him…it had to.

"Hey stranger, what's wrong?" He heard a familiar voice ask from the door frame of his bed room. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't heard anyone enter the house.

He looked up and his eyes met with chocolate brown eyes that used to seem so warm but now seemed mean and slightly bitter, but he could see the traces of softness behind all of it.

"Nothing, what are you doing here Elena?"

Elena slightly taken aback by his tone raised an eye brow before brushing it off and walking into the room, her hips moving in what was supposed to be a seductive sway. Damon resisted commenting and bit his tongue to hold back the sarcastic comment that was dying to fall through his lips about the way she was walking as if she were disabled. _'She looks so stupid walking like she's partially crippled or something.'_

She sat down next to him -since he'd scooted up to against the head board- and crossed her legs over each other getting comfortable on his bed as if she'd be staying a while.

"I wanted to talk about our upcoming date." Elena purred in an annoying 'seductress' voice, though she sounded more like an idiot in need of a cough drop than anything.

Damon glanced at her, "What about it?"

She glared slightly at his lack of interest before composing herself and replying, "I was wondering if we could do it tonight. I have it all planned."

Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes in boredom, she always planned things, nothing was ever spontaneous with her- and that didn't make him happy…at all. But he knew he had to give her the shot she deserved, just like he had with Caroline. "Sure Elena, tonight." He smiled a tight somewhat fake smile.

Elena beamed happily making Damon's smile genuine, "Awesome! Wear a suit and look dapper, I'll pick you up at 8:00 sharp." She instructed before pecking his cheek and blurring off.

Damon let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes, he always had to change his looks and attitude to fit her. She never let him do what he wanted and that pissed him off… a lot.

Damon sighed heavily before heading to his shower to start getting ready as it was already 6:30 pm. He cringed as he realized he'd spent all day…brooding…like Stefan. He shook his head before starting to get undress and turning on the faucet; he'd focus on his personality transplant later.

* * *

He stepped into the scalding hot steamy water and watched as the water pelted his perfectly sculpted chest; the small droplets ran slowly down his chiseled wash board abs in what seemed like slow motion. His hand followed the path that led to his happy trail and he gripped his semi hard cock in his hand and began to slowly pump. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he slowly moved his hand along his shaft, he pictured the beautiful blonde he'd found in all of his fantasies lately, crouched down on her knees in front of him pumping his cock sensually.

He imagined her teasing him by swiping her tongue across his member before taking his head into her mouth and firmly sucking. He groaned as he picked up the pace slightly, he could just imagine her taking his length deep into her throat and moaning causing vibrations to fall over his cock. He'd tangle his fingers into her wet curls and hold her head still as he fucked her mouth roughly. He could practically feel her hot wet cavern swallowing him whole. He tightened his grip and pumped faster as he imagined the dirtiest fantasies imagined, he saw himself picking the blonde up and hoisting her legs up across his hips. Him holding her up by her ass as he pumped into her tight channel at vampire speed; her back arching in pleasure, her neck craned backward as she moaned loudly at the feel of him hitting her sweet spots.

He imagined the veins in her neck bulging, him sinking his fangs into her neck as he exploded inside of her; her returning his bite as she reached her climax as well. He saw their lips meeting in a sweet kiss as the water fell beautifully across their spent bodies. With that he came hard into his hand with a loud groan and a small, "Caroline." falling from his lips.

The evidence of his orgasm washed down the drain with the hot water as he breathed slowly trying to come back to reality. He grabbed the shampoo prepared to try this with Elena one more time, and if it failed he knew that Caroline was the one for him. But a voice in the back of his mind told him he should just choose her. But his stubborn cocky side told him to milk the situation for all it was worth. So that's exactly what he'd do. He smirked as he began to massage his own scalp, _'I will milk this, because I can.'_ He thought cockily. If only he knew…

* * *

"Mmm, this food is amazing isn't it?" Elena moaned as she _'seductively'_ swirled the pasta around on her fork before lowering it into her pouty red stained lips.

Damon half smirked half smiled as he nodded swallowing his own fork full. They were at a new Italian restaurant in Richmond, and Damon was bored out of his mind.

They had nothing in common what so ever, Elena kept trying to be sexy instead of the girl Damon loved and it annoyed the crap out of him. Being a sexy Petrova was Katherine's thing and it honestly wasn't working well for Elena. She'd worn a skin tight black dress that was somewhat elegant but not quite dressy enough for a place like this, she was wearing 6 inch pumps that she herself could barely walk in. Damon liked her normal jeans, t-shirt and Chucks better; at least than she wasn't trying to be something she wasn't.

They' been there for 45 minutes with no talking besides mean less chit-chat and Elena's constant moaning about how amazing the food was. Damon thought it was kind of bland and boring, a part of him knew that described Elena's personality and explained why she'd chosen this place perfectly. Damon could appreciate a nice dinner and some romance every once in a while, but there was nothing romantic about this entire date. Everything just seemed so cliché. Elena was cliché.

They sat there for another 30 minutes drinking the cheapest wine they had, which Damon thought was dreadful yet Elena seemed to love if moaning at every sip was anything to go by, and ordering dessert. Even that was boring. Elena insisted they get a banana spilt to 'ya know…split. Damon had to resist rolling his eyes, what were they twelve?

After they'd eaten that Damon decided to call it a night as he was truly and utterly bored. Elena on the other hand had something else in mind. She drove them to the park where she sat him on the bench and told him all about how perfect they were together, how stupid she was to not recognize it until now, how she loved him and blah blah blah.

* * *

Eventually he got her to drive him back home, which the dreary silence was filled with Elena's nonstop yapping about their future together. Damon found himself wanting to slap her just so she'd shut up.

Once he got home after convincing Elena he'd see her tomorrow and that he'd had a fantastic time Damon poured himself a large tumbler of bourbon which he downed immediately. He relished in the burning sensation as it washed down his throat.

"Have a nice time?" An amused voice asked him from the couch.

Damon swiveled around to see Caroline curled up on it resting and Stefan on the matching chair across the room reading. Damon sighed and with a roll of his eyes, "No I didn't." He admitted.

Stefan laughed at him and guessed, "Boring dinner?"

Damon exhaled and nodded, "I've never been so bored in my life. How did you do it?"

"I just loved her so much I put up with it. I figured she'd never been outside of Virginia so she had a limited view on fun." Stefan shrugged in differently.

Caroline giggled, "Elena's been to Georgia, Florida, North and South Carolina plenty of times to visit family. She's just naturally a stick in the mud."

Damon tossed the statement around his mind before quipping,"Show me a good time Blondie?"

Caroline smirked at him with a raised eye brow before looking to Stefan, "Bye Stefan." She told him.

He groaned at the hidden meaning before shutting his book and vampire speeding out of the house.

She giggled at that before gesturing to Damon to come sit next to her, she scooted over to make room for his body. He took of his jacket and shoes before curling up next to her sinking his head next to her neck. He nuzzled in the warm space and sighed in content.

"Nice isn't it?" She quipped gleefully. "What is?" He asked confused. She simply smiled and pecked his lips simply, "Just being together like this," she explained with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Damon sighed and rolled the idea of answering in his head before replying,"Yah it is nice." Damon admitted.

Caroline smiled sweetly at him before pecking his cheek thoughtfully and kissing around his neck and pressure points. He moaned softly at the feel of her sweet lips cascading over his quivering body. Caroline peppered his face in sweet kisses, making him feel completely relaxed, before pecking his lips and standing up with a seductive little smile. He looked up at her with a pout, immediately missing her taut little body curled up against his hard on, her pouty lips showering his neck and face with affectionate kisses. He wanted her right back where she'd been, but before he could make her aware of that she told him,

"C'mon pouty," She giggled holding out her hand to him. He raised an eye brow as he frowned trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Thought you wanted a good time?" She smirked at him. His eyes widened briefly before he ultimately matched her smirk, grabbed her hand and let her steer him to his bed room for a night he'd never forget…

* * *

**Short I know. But I get off of school in two weeks and then I have 2 weeks of nothing to do so I'll be updating every story multiple times and uploading the one-shots. Smut eh? Next one's filled with Daroline yummy-ness promise! Review!**


	4. You, Me, Maybe Three

**A/N: To make up for my slow updates for every chapter, and the fact that they've all been pretty short, I've thrown you all a bone. This chapter is sexy, smutty and has a big surprise that'll knock your socks off! Leave your thoughts in a review,**

* * *

**The Boys Is Mine.**

_-You, Me, Maybe Three-_

* * *

_You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold_

_You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_**-Madonna.**_

* * *

Caroline threw Damon on his bed while she stood at the edge of it smirking down at him with a sexiness and confidence he'd grown accustomed to every since the competition for his affections began. He had doubts every now and then when he thought about it, but he had yet to second guess his decision to have the fight for the death for his heart. Only good things had come so far…for the main part. He didn't want to admit but every last good thing had come because of Caroline. He'd been happier because of spending time…with Caroline. God he had no clue what to do. But for now he was going to let himself indulge in whatever the sexy little blonde vampire had to offer him.

She met his gaze, as if looking into his soul, and slowly raised her top over her head. His stomach fluttered uncontrollably at every new patch of skin she uncovered. She was a beauty that was for sure and there was no denying that she had a body to kill for.

She quickly stripped out of the rest of her clothing inwardly gloating and smirking as she felt Damon's lusty gaze following up and down her luscious body.

He drank in her curved mounds that stood to attention, nipple hardening against the cool air of the room. Her stomach flat and perfect; he had the urge to lick it and swirl his tongue in her navel. Her curved hips were womanly and sexy. Her thighs were just the bit spread apart as she stood at the edge of the bed letting his eyes ravish her body. His mouth watered at the scent of her delicious arousal, he couldn't wait until he could taste her. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't the best tasting pussy he'd ever tasted. It was like a dream when they fucked, and he couldn't wait to do it again. He was glad she apparently had no objections…

"Here's how it's gonna go, lover boy. We're gonna do the '69 because I'm not having sex until you're all mine."

Damon smirked and groaned as his shaft hardened as she stroked it. Her words turned him on immensely. He loved a girl who could engage in a little dirty talk. He also liked the fact that she wasn't a prude and was fine with doing crazy things like a '69, it excited him! His desire and lust for her was growing rapidly as the day's passed and he knew he'd be miserable if he went crawling to Elena, he knew she'd never be enough after he'd had a taste of the beautiful blonde before him.

He was pulled out of his thought when Caroline straddled him reveres cowgirl before scooting back so her bum and private areas were right next to his face and her mouth was aliened with his hardening cock. She swirled her tongue around the head while looking up at him with wide baby blue eyes. She slowly began to bob her head taking more of his length down her throat until she was met with the happy trail of his dark black curly pubic hair.

He parted her nether lips with his finger and quickly started to feast on her delicious warmth. He flicked his tongue across her hole, smiling at the taste of her wetness. He flicked his tongue around her; always missing the place she wanted it most. He groaned into her warmth, sending vibrations across her, as she took his entire length into her mouth and started to hum.

Caroline bobbed her head and slowly swallowed around him causing him to groan. She found it incredibly distracting, and hard to focus on bringing him pleasure when her own body was swarming with it. But never the less she continued to flick her tongue around his shaft, simultaneously taking him down her throat.

They were so lost in their pleasure that they didn't hear the vampire creep their way into the boarding house. They didn't hear her walk up the stairs, nor did they hear her open the bedroom door. They did finally notice the unwanted presence when they spoke themselves,

"So this is where you've been, Caroline?" An amused familiar voice asked.

Caroline slowly lifted her head off of Damon's cock, ignoring his whine of protest, and looked up to see Rebekah leaning against the wall in all her Original glory.

"Rebekah, um…what are you…doing here?" She stammered nervously.

"Looking for you, sweetheart. You said you would be hanging with Stefan and then come home. Kol and I were worried about you,"

Caroline sighed, "I'm sorry, I should've called…or invited you." She smirked.

Below her Damon sat wondering when the hell Barbie Klaus and Blondie had gotten so obviously close. He didn't like it, didn't sit well with him. Why was Caroline living with them? Why were they worried about her when they'd personally tried to kill her? When did this all happen?

"Oh." Rebekah smirked seeing the sinful look on Caroline's face. Caroline moved herself so she was straddling Damon cowgirl style.

"You see Damon, I need to make it up to Rebekah," She started as Rebekah slowly took off her leather jacket, throwing it to the next seat.

"But I want to continue this," She said trailing a single finger down his chest to his weeping cock. She trailed her finger up and down his shaft while he bit his lip in pleasure.

"So I have a proposition for you, Mr. Salvatore." Rebekah stripped of the rest of her cloths quickly.

"How would you like to have two beautiful blondes in your bed tonight?" She asked huskily finally firmly gripping his shaft.

He looked between the two exotic beauties lustfully before looking at Caroline, "Count me in, sugar."

* * *

_Three is a charm,  
Two is not the same.  
I don't see them harm,  
So are you game?_

_Let's make a team,_  
_Make 'em say my name_  
_Loving the extreme._  
_Now, are you game?_

_Are you in?_  
_Living in sin is the new thing, yeah..._  
_Are you in?_  
_I am counting..._

_What we do is innocent,  
Just for fun and nothing meant.  
If you don't like the company,  
Let's just do it you and me (You and me...).  
You and me (You and me...),  
Or three (Or three... or three...),  
Or four on the floor._

_One, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

_Countin' one, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

* * *

Rebekah stood on her knees gripping the sheets in large fists as she moaned loudly, thrusting her hips backwards. She heard a whine and quickly went back to work. She didn't want to neglect the poor girl. Caroline moaned loudly as Rebekah's skillful tongue immediately got to work on her dripping pussy. The feeling was exquisite; she hadn't had many lovers, but if she did, she was sure Rebekah would always rank high in her top ten.

Damon was behind the Original, pounding into her at a fast pace. He had a hand full of her blond straight hair, the other hand remaining on her hip. He squeezed her hip, gripping it for dear life as he thrusted in and out of her warm heat. She was so tight…so incredibly tight. He was sure one of the tightest he'd ever felt. He figured, being locked in a box for over ninety years without sex, could make a person this tight. Otherwise he had no explanation. Other than maybe she was just one fucking lucky bitch. Girls around the world with loose pussies would literally kill for what the beautiful blonde had. He was sure of it.

He spanked her pale ass cheek, enjoying the sound of her sweet hiss. Caroline moaned loudly at the vibrations, stroking Rebekah's cheek softly.

"Fucking scream, Bitch!" Damon ordered Rebekah. He didn't want her taking away Caroline. She was **his**. She belonged to him; and him _only_. If he could, he would have held Rebekah still with vervain soaked restraints, making her watch, as he fucked Caroline in to oblivion, fed on her delicious blood, claimed her as **his**. So this was a more subtle punishment, since he couldn't have sex with Caroline-god knows he was dying to. Man, his dick screamed and craved for her. To claim her. But alas, Rebekah's tightness and bleached blonde hair would just have to do if he couldn't have the real thing.

"Fuck! Yes, oh yeah! Damon….right there! Oh fuck, yes! Right there, baby!" Rebekah coursed thrusting her hips back as she tweaked Caroline's clit as she thrusted the three, long pale fingers that were up to a hilt in her sweet heat.

"That's right, whore!" Damon smirked to himself as he smacked her ass, harder than before, borderline vampire strength.

Wait. A. Second. This bitch is an original- she can fucking take it. He thought to himself. He was going easy on the little skank; time to take it up a notch.

He increased his pace rapidly, fucking her in a blur. If it were a human girl, oh so fragile, he would have broke her and her pussy in half. She wasn't complaining though; her head was thrown back as she cried out into the air, in full and deep pleasure. Any girl would be envious. He slapped her ass harder, pulled her hair harder, and pounded into her as hard and fast as possible. The sex was rough…hell, it wasn't even sex anymore. This was pure, animal, raw, rough, passionate fucking.

Rebekah was crying out loudly, thrusting her hips back, but she could barely meet his rapid thrusts. Caroline was a moaning mess below her. Screaming out both Damon and Rebekah's names, clawing at Rebekah's shoulders; Rebekah relished in the painful pleasure."I'm gonna fucking come!" Rebekah screamed out against Caroline's dripping heat. With that Rebekah exploded into orgasm, screaming their names' loudly, quivering and shaking against them. Damon continued to pound into her while wildly tweaking her clit. Rebekah's legs shook as she came powerfully. Her shaking and moaning sent Caroline off the edge and she soon joined her screaming, moaning, shaking session. They both howled in release as they came fast and hard. Damon continued to stimulate Rebekah, his balls slapping against her ass, while he took her fingers out of Caroline's pussy replacing them with his own. He thrusted his fingers into her over and over while applying pressure to her clit.

"Fuck! God," Caroline groaned loudly.

"My name is, Damon."

Soon enough both girls were meeting their release once again; both just as powerful, just as fulfilling. Though this time, Damon joined them, hurting over the edge groaning Caroline's name as he filled his sticky hot white seed inside of the Original blonde Barbie. They all breathed heavily as the calmed down, Rebekah on the left, Damon in the middle with Caroline on his right. Just as Damon went to talk a voice called out from downstairs…

"Damon?"

All three eyes widened in shock. It was Elena. Oh shit!

* * *

**A/N: I know, shoot me! It's been like 2 months, but I have so many things to do. I'm in advance college classes; I barely have time to say my own name, let alone keep up with like a billion stories. I'll try to be more frequent on the updates. But they won't be lengthy, unfortunately. Reviews are appreciated, thanks to those who have kept up on this story! **


End file.
